logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Rede Globo
1960-1964 'TV Bauru' TV Bauru is a TV Stashion founded in 1960 and extint in 1984. being a TV Globo afiliate since 2003, and now calling TV TEM Bauru (Integring the TV TEM Network). it used the TV Globo 1965-1966 logo in 1964. 1965–1966 'TV Globo (Globe TV)' Globo's first logo is a star based in its channel number on Rio de Janeiro (Channel 4), which is the first Globo station. This logo was created by Aloísio Magalhães, 'first used by TV Bauru, when it operated in Channel 4 (1960-1964). 1966–1976 'Rede Globo de Televisão (Globe Television Network) 1966-1969 This is the first logo to have the format of a Globe, referencing to its name, Its a globe with the equatorial lines, Its created by borjalo, That created the Plim-Plim ID. 1969-1970 1970–1974 TV Globo became a television network (Rede Globo), and to celebrate, the company unveiled a different version of the logo in 1969. The circles to the right of the logo symbolize the seven affiliates that the broadcaster had at the time (Currently he have 123 afiliates). 1975 (10 years special) Logo used during its 10 years special, its the last logo made by borjalo. 1976-1986 1976–1979, 1981-1982 'Rede Globo (Globe Network)' In 1975, the Globo network hired German/Austrian designer Hans Donner to fulfill the mission of renewing the brand by the advent of a network formation and popularization in Brazil. He then created the model of the emblem that has been used until today. The logo consists of a circle representing the Earth, a square-shaped cutout representing a television screen, and a second circle within the "screen", This stopped to be used in late 1979. and returned in 1981, and having variants from 1982to 1986. 1979–1983 In 1979, the logo was re-designed with dark colors and characteristic metallic traits, which have been used for decades and have marked the station identity until 2014. The debut of this logo marked the first computer-animated idents, created by Pacific Data Images. Between 1980 and 1981, this logo shared the screen with its predecessor. 1981-1982, 1983-1985 This logo from 1980-1981 are just a variant of the 1979-1983 logo, it became the official Globo logo in 1983, In 1985 became again the official in 1985, and being substitued in 1986. 1983-1984 In 1983, With the advancement of computer graphics technology, The logo was improved, With diminished reflexes and the predominance of opaque gradients, this is the most rare logo, Appearing in just one ID. 1986–1992 In 1986, the station logo was updated, with the screen filled with a rainbow-colored gradient, which is used even today in the succeeding logos. This logo was unveiled in 1985. It debuted on air in April 26, 1986. This logo was still used on Rede Globo's sign on, television program, and sign-off slides until September 1993. It was also still used on the Plantao da Globo logo until 1994 in all areas and on the Globo Comunidade logo until 1999 in some areas. 1992–2008 1992–1995 On April 26, 1992, the logo is revised, with the three-dimensional spheres being ray-traced, an innovation at that time. Reflections and glows are also added to the logo. The rainbow color inside the logo is now formed by diamonds (which is that way up until 2008). This logo was still used on Rede Globo's sign-on, television program, sign-off slides and the Globo Comunidade logo until December 2004. 1996–2000 In 1995, the previous logo receives minor enhancements, becoming darker and earning bolder lines. The brightness is also emphasized in the new symbol. The logo debuted in January 1, 1996. 2000-2004 In 2000, the previous logo receives a simplified metallic texture. It was launched on April 1, 2000, along with the "Globo Glass" series of idents, in which the logo was rendered on transparent glass, reflecting the scenery of various locations in Brazil. 2005–2008 In 2005, the previous logo become lighter and has its texture color "inverted" in a way. This logo was unveiled in December 2004. It debuted on air in January 1, 2005. 2007–2014 2007 (unused) The beta version of the 2008 logo, never appeared in TV (Beacuse Its The Other Version of The Older Logo Of 1976-2008) 2008–2014 In 2008, the Globo logo received its biggest refresh during that time (until 2014), in time for the launch of digital television in Brazil. The "screen" in the center of the symbol was modified to 16:9 aspect ratio, and the colors are now made out of scan lines. The spheres' metallic texture have also been more simplified. This is also the last logo to use the metallic texture, albeit with a more simplified feel to it. This logo was unveiled in March 26, 2008. It debuted on air in March 30, 2008. 2013–present 2013 (unused) An early version of the next logo surfaced in October 2013. 2014–2015 On April 5, 2012, Rede Globo started working on the redesign of their iconic logo. This rebrand was planned to be unveiled on the day of its 47th anniversary, but for some unknown reason, it was postponed. Months later, photos and videos of what would be the new visual identity of the network were leaked on various websites. The current symbol, created by Hans Donner and Rede Globo's in-house art team, now drops the highly stylized metallic look in favor of a simplified gloss/gradient effect, along with a new gentle wave motion effect for the colors of the "screen". The gloss/gradient texture may have been launched as a homage to the original 1976 logo (which only had gradients in its textures), and this isn't the first time Globo had used a wave motion effect for its colors as it had used them in previous years in various station idents. On April 3, 2014, during the "vem_aí" television special program, the new logo is finally revealed. The logo evolution video which was shown during the event was much different than the leaked version, in which it uses enhanced visual effects to reveal the logos, the addition of the iconic "Plim-Plim" audio signal at the end of the sequence, and a special narration by journalist William Bonner. The logo was officially launched on April 6, 2014; it will also be featured in its station idents (including the Plim-Plim interval ident) and network graphics in the same year. The new logo approaches the trend of two-dimensional design, often being used by the broadcaster since 2013. Its continuous onscreen movements lead the public broadcaster with a new message: "Globo is moving to follow the life, the world, and the viewer." *Nova Marca da Globo está no Ar; Conheça e entenda como Mudanças (Portuguese) *Televisual - Identidade: Rede Globo Rebrand 2014 (Portuguese) *The Branding Source - Globo gets a cleaner globe *Brand New - New Logo for Rede Globo by Hans Donner and In-house 2015–present On January 1, 2015 (other on April 13, 2015), Rede Globo slightly modified their logo, with the gloss effect being lighter, and the colors of the "screen" more vivid. It was originally used as a variant but later became the network's official logo. its created after Hans Donner stopped to produce its IDs. Globo, Rede * Globo, Rede Category:Brazil Category:Television broadcasters Category:1965 Category:Television Category:Rio de Janeiro city Category:Rio de Janeiro Category:Public broadcasters